She's Having My Baby
by cinderella9056
Summary: Jason finds out Robin wants to have a baby from Carly and he asks Robin to have his baby. How will she respond? How will Patrick take Robin being pregnant with Jason's baby? How will Carly respond to Robin having Jason's baby? How about Mac, how will he respond?
1. Chapter 1

SHE'S HAVING MY BABY

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story starts in 2007 if some things are not accurate I am sorry I have not watched GH in years and I do not use a beta so all mistakes are mine so please forgive them READ AND REVIEW please now on with the story

CHAPTER ONE

Patrick was upset that Robin was going through with the AI instead of coming back to him and forgetting that she wants to have a child. That is not what happened though, not even when he made sure she knew that he was sleeping with the Lovely Leyla in all the places they had been together. He knew that he was hurting her so Patrick doesn't understand why she was still going through with the AI. She was still having the procedure done and soon. Soon she would be having a donor's baby, a stranger's baby because he had gone around to all her male friends and made her look desperate to replace him with a child, boy was she mad when she found out two hours ago and on the spot she decided to do AI with a donor instead of knowing her child's father. Patrick personally didn't want children ever, they just got in the way as far as he was concerned.

At Jason's Penthouse Jason was sitting with Sonny talking when the front door opened and in came a furious Carly she threw her purse down and started pacing "What is wrong Carly?" Sonny asked his ex-wife.

"Robin Scorpio wants to have a baby and asked Jax to donate sperm so she could have a baby." Carly gets more furious just thinking about it.

"Robin wants to have a baby?" Jason asks thinking that was interesting, he was trying to find someone to have his baby and Robin was the perfect choice to talk to about having his child. She wasn't scared of his lifestyle she knew what it entailed and when they were together she knew what to expect, yes she would be perfect to have his child. Now to get her to agree to having his baby and letting him be a part of the baby's life.

"Earth to Jason, this is no time for you to be smiling. She asked Jax my husband to donate his sperm so she can have a baby with someone she knew instead of a donor. What the hell was she thinking asking my husband to donate so she could have a child with him? Boy did I let her have it."

"Carly, calm down I will go and talk to Robin and find out what is going on. See you later." Jason said and Carly and Sonny can't figure out what Jason is going to do. Why would he go see Robin about this? He must have a reason. They wonder what it is. Carly and Sonny wonder what is going on with Jason. Jason was smiling, and they knew he hadn't smiled in a long time so they wondered what is going to happen. Why did Jason suddenly decide to go see Robin with a smile on his face? They both wondered about that.

Meanwhile at the hospital Robin was being stared at and she was sick of it. She wanted to have a child in the worst way and she had made a list of her male friends that would be suitable on the top of her list a name was crossed off, a man's name she would love to father her child but knew he would never say yes to fathering her child. That name was Jason's, he would never agree to father her child. They had gotten closer, he didn't hate her anymore at least but he would never agree to father her child and Patrick had gone around to her friends and told them she was trying to fill a void he left in her when they broke up and the hell of it was they believed him and they told her she would regret having a child with any man that wasn't Patrick. They told her that she would regret having a child with anyone that wasn't Patrick, and they were trying to save her from herself and making a mistake. When she heard this she could cheerfully kill Patrick for what he had done. She was looking for him now having been told by Nik what Patrick had done. She was going to teach Patrick a lesson that he would never forget that messing with a Devane Scorpio was not something you do and stay in one peace. She walked up to the nurse's station and asked where Patrick was and Epiphany said he was doing rounds like she should be doing and Robin got mad and told Epiphany that she would do her rounds when she damn well felt like it, that she was the doctor not the nurse and Alan heard this as he was walking up to the nurse's station, he could tell she was mad, very mad. He knew what Robin was capable of having known her most of her life and knowing what she was taught and with her as mad as she was he didn't want to startle her or he might end up on the floor. Just then Patrick walked up to the nurse's station and Robin calmly walked over to him and said, "If you ever interfere in my life again I will make you hurt in ways you never have and this is just a sample of what I will do to you." And having said that she punched him in the eye and round house kicked him, and then she kicked him in the groin shocking everyone but Alan who knew what she could do.

Alan was going to go over to her and try to keep her from pulverizing Patrick and he wondered what he did to make her so mad. Just then Jason who had gotten off the elevator as she hit Patrick with the first punch laughed at the man on the floor cowering wondering if it was over or if he should stay on the floor. "I'm sorry Robin but you don't really want to have a baby, you will lose me if you do. I don't want to have any kids."

"I want to have a baby more than I want to be with you. I made a choice Patrick and you weren't my choice, the baby I will be having is, the only thing you have done is now I will have to have a donor instead on knowing who the father of my child is. I still intend on having my baby, just not with someone I know. You stopped nothing, you arrogant ass. Who gave you the right to decide I don't need a baby? You have no say, you are not my boyfriend anymore and you need to accept that and move on and quit trying to run my life go screw Leyla but stay the hell out of my life. I only give one warning and this was that next time I will make you cry like a little girl."

"Robin, I need to talk to you. It's important." Jason said.

"Alright let's go into the waiting area no one is in there right now. Patrick remember what I said." Robin said as she goes off with Jason.

"Dr. Quartermaine, are you not going to do something? Dr. Scorpio assaulted Dr. Drake."

"Yes, and it sounds like he deserved it. Patrick you better take her warning to heart what she just did is only a sample of what she could do to you. You had no business telling the men on that list what you did and I will not discipline Robin for what she did. So think again if you try to press charges the hospital will back Dr. Scorpio after what you did." Alan walks off leaving a shocked Epiphany and Patrick.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

SHE'S HAVING MY BABY

A/N: this story starts in 2007

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

"Are you okay, Robin?"

"Yes, I will be, I'm just so mad at him. I made up a list of my friends who I wanted to ask to donate their DNA so I could have my baby with someone I knew and he went to just about all of them and told them I was trying to fill a void he had left in my heart from our breakup and that I was using a baby to do it. I'm not, I really want a baby and now I have to go to the sperm bank and choose a donor from a file. I wanted to know the father of my baby and now I won't know him. I won't even know his name just a number. I never will know who he is. What his background is? Or anything else about him but I will have my baby so that's something at least."

"I have a way of you knowing the donor. His background, his medical history, everything."

"How? Jason, how?"

"I want you to have my baby, Robin. I want to be the father of your baby, our baby. I know you want to know the history of your donor and you know mine. I want to have a baby with you."

"Jason, wow, I don't know what to say, I didn't figure you would be interested in having a baby with me that is why I crossed off your name. You were the first person on my list but I didn't figure you would be interested so like I said I crossed your name off. I would love to have a baby with you. How would we work it though?"

"I would like it if you would move into penthouse 4 for safety reasons and you will have to have guards assigned to you for you and the baby's sake or we can keep it secret and tell everyone that you went and had an anonymous donor."

"Which would you prefer?" Robin asked, hoping Jason would want to be this child father.

"I would like to be his or her father. I would like to be there for his or her first steps and his or her first word and so many much more. I don't want to be just the donor I want to be the father. I want us to raise this baby together."

"Thank you, Jason, I wanted you to be the father but I never expected you to agree to it so I took your name off the list. You were my choice but I thought you wouldn't be interested in having a baby with me. I want you to be the father not the donor."

"Thank you, Robin. I've wanted to have a child to love for so long and when we were together I wanted you to have my child, but we didn't think you could then, but now there is only a one percent chance of the baby contracting the virus if you are put on the right preventive medicines. May I come to your doctor's appointments? I want to be involved in every aspect of our child's life if that is okay with you."

"I want you to be involved in all aspects of my pregnancy. When we were together and had Michael and Carly in our lives and you would be over to the brownstone I would lay in our bed and wish I could have your child. I wanted that so much, and I didn't figure it would ever come true. Now it is going to, let's go talk to Kelly and see what she says and when we can have it done. Is that alright with you, Jason?"

"Yes it is. Let's go the sooner we start the sooner we have a baby." Jason said, smiling at Robin.

Robin and Jason walk up to the nurse's station and Robin asks Epiphany if Kelly was in with a patient Epiphany says no she is on a break so Robin asks her to page Kelly and have her come to the 4th floor nurse's station. Epiphany immediately does this what Epiphany wanted to do is remind Robin about her rounds but after what happened earlier she wasn't going to do that and push her luck, Robin obviously knew how to take care of herself and boy she didn't want to make her mad.

A few minutes later Kelly stepped off the elevator and walked up to the nurse's station and Robin says "Kelly, I would like to talk to you privately."

"Okay, let's go to my office." Kelly tells her friend.

Jason and Robin follow Kelly to her office and the three of them go in and Patrick who was coming down the hall saw Jason with Robin and Kelly and wondered if Robin got Jason Morgan to be her donor, Patrick couldn't believe that she would get Jason to be her donor, no way in hell was he going to be her donor, he would put a stop to that.

Kelly, Jason, and Robin sit down and Kelly says "Robin, I think I know what you want, is Jason going to be your donor?"

"Yes, he is. We want to know what we do now that Jason is going to be the donor."

"First off, we need to do some tests on Jason, and I will get my colleague to do his tests, I think Jason would be more comfortable that way because my colleague is a man."

"Yes, I would, thank you. Dr. Lee."

"Call me Kelly, you are a friend of Robin's and the father of her child if all goes well. After his tests are done as long as you check out okay then we will insert Jason's sperm into you, Robin. In two weeks from the day of the AI we should know if you are pregnant or not. If you are not pregnant we can try again next month. If it is okay with Jason I will call my colleague and get the ball rolling and see when he can fit you in, if that is alright with you two."

"Yes, that would be great. So we can tell if Robin is pregnant two weeks after the AI is done." Jason asks wanting to make sure he understands what Kelly is saying.

"Yes, we will do a blood test two weeks after the AI is done and we will know if she is pregnant." Kelly said.

"That's great, Kelly." Robin said.

"Do you destroy my semen after Robin becomes pregnant?" Jason asks remembering that he had donated semen last year when Sam and him was trying for a baby.

"No, not until you come to me and tell us to destroy it." Kelly asks not understanding why Jason wants to know this.

"Last year I donated some of my semen so that my then girlfriend could get pregnant and I never had it destroyed. Could you use that to do the AI with? Would that be a quicker way than me being checked out by someone else when last year I was checked out."

"Yes, it would, do you know your number for your semen?" Kelly said getting a little excited for her friend.

"Yes I do my number is 08191996. I used my and Robin's date that we went to Montauk. That number wasn't taken and that is a date I will never forget.

Kelly turns on her computer to search to see if his number was still there and that would mean his semen was in the sperm bank. "Yes it is here. I don't have any appointments for the rest of the day so I can do the procedure today if his sperm checks out that it is here and I will go see if it is we will put you, Robin, in the room and if you want Jason in there too so you won't be alone if you two want to do that."

"I would like to be in the procedure room with her. I don't want her to do this alone." Jason said smiling at Robin. Kelly had never seen Jason Morgan smiling before and it kind of shocked her that he was.

Kelly said "I will go check it now and be back in a few minutes." Kelly leaves the two of them alone so she could go pull the vials of sperm.

"Just think Jason we may be able to have the procedure done today and in two weeks I could be pregnant and in nine months we could have a baby of our own."

Jason loves how excited that Robin was that she could be pregnant in two weeks and holding a baby in her arms in nine months. "It would be great if we conceived on the first try. I was wondering how much it costs to have the AI done."

"It costs $1500 each time it is done. Why?"

"When we were together we could talk about everything even money issues. Can you afford to do this?"

"Not if it don't take the first few times, I have an account for this and it has about $7000 in it. If I don't get pregnant the first few times I won't be able to continue to have it done. I can't do it more than four times because the rest of my money goes for my meds, my hospice care for when I do get AIDS and needs care, I don't want my family to have to take care of me so I have an account for that too and then there is a fund for the baby and the rest goes for getting a new car, I put money aside for that and rent, food, clothes when I need them and stuff like that."

"I would like to pay for the AI being done it will be my baby too."

Robin looks at Jason and thinks about it for a few minutes thinking that that seven thousand could go for the baby and getting the loan for the house she wanted, if they would take seven thousand as a down payment. "Jason, I normally would tell you no, but it is going to be your baby too so yes I will let you pay for that. I want to use that money and the money in my secret account to make a down payment on a house that I have wanted to buy, I just had to come up with the down payment and this money that I had set aside for the AI can help me get that house."

"I hate to tell you this but you have to live somewhere safe so that my enemies won't get to you." Jason hated that he just burst her bubble.

"Jason, this place is secure it has bulletproof windows, a steel gate, a little house on the property that the guards could use. My family including my parents, Mac, Aiden and Ryan have all volunteered to make this place a fortress if I got it. They are going to install an alarm system that the WSB came up with and when they are done no one would be able to get in without my permission."

"Is it big enough for me and Spinelli to move in if you will have us? I would really like to be there for your pregnancy I don't want you alone throughout your pregnancy. I want to be there for you, and I can't leave Spinelli at the penthouse he would think he was going to be abandoned again. So what do you think Robin can Spinelli and I move in I will put the down payment on the house if you let me?"

"I would love to have you and Spinelli move in, and since I will be pregnant with your baby I will let you put the down payment on the house. The house when it is done will be securer than the penthouse."

Just then Kelly walks back in with a folder and she smiles and says. "I found Jason's sperm and tested it and it is still active it can be used and today if you want to Robin I can do the AI for you. Do you want me to get my nurse and do the procedure today? "

"Yes, Kelly, Yes!" A happy Robin says and Jason smiles at her enthusiasm. They were going to have a baby together and it would take on the first try Jason thought and didn't know why he was sure of this but he was.

Kelly led them to the procedure room and asked Jason to wait outside until they got Robin in a gown and Kelly paged her nurse and she came into the room to help with the procedure. After they have her in a gown and a cover over her Kelly lets Jason back in the room and they do the procedure and an hour later Jason and Robin walk out of the room smiling.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
